


snapshot

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri finds Victor adorable, bundled on the couch with his bare feet sticking out, his shirt most of the way off, waistband of his boxers showing over his jeans. Before he can stop himself, Yuuri fishes his phone out of his pocket and makes sure it’s on silent before snapping a picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha it's just fluff. ♥ written for [a request](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/154994419238). enjoy!!

It starts off as something casual - subconscious, even.

Yuuri finds Victor adorable, bundled on the couch with his bare feet sticking out, his shirt most of the way off, waistband of his boxers showing over his jeans. Before he can stop himself, Yuuri fishes his phone out of his pocket and makes sure it’s on silent before snapping a picture. He takes two more before putting it away and opening his book, eyes lovingly wandering to his fiancé dozing away.

After a few weeks of living with Victor in St. Petersburg, it turns into something of a habit. He winds up taking silent pictures of the silver-haired Russian as Victor flits about the kitchen, while he’s folding laundry, never catching his face unless he’s asleep, because it’s something of a coveted secret that he’s doing this.

If Victor were to catch him, he’s sure the other man would smile smugly, poke Yuuri in the sides, and tease him the next time they go into the rink with the rest of the Russian team. Yuuri doesn’t want it held against him, so he childishly ferrets his private selection of Victor sloppily passed out in the dining room, curled around his dog on the bed, and doing household chores. Yuuri admits to himself that he’s really acting very silly, much like he’s a young fan all over again.

All good things come to an end, and when Yuuri gets ready to take a picture of Victor putting on lotion in the bathroom, a safe distance away in the ensuite bedroom, Victor looks up to see the younger man has his finger poised on the phone and he blinks.

Yuuri flushes deep red, shakily smiling and putting away his phone. “Whoops?” He slowly realizes how embarrassing he’s being. “You look really great, by the way.”

“Huh,” Victor hums, his lips curling upwards, a soft look in his eyes. “So good that you wanted to take a private photo, hmm?”

Yuuri grumbles hotly, fidgeting in place as Victor stares at him. “Hnng.”

“You can, you know,” Victor says with a lilt, returning to moisturizing his skin. “You can take pictures of me around the house.”

The Japanese man covers his mouth, his flush stubbornly creeping up to his ears. “I might have already taken. A bunch?”

“Aww,” Victor puts his bottle of lotion down to walk over to Yuuri and kiss his forehead sweetly. “That’s cute. I want to see.”

“Wha - _no way_ ,” Yuuri sputters, angling himself so that Victor can’t reach into his sweatpants and take his phone. “Private selection, for my eyes only.”

“I’ll show you my pictures of you,” Victor offers, draping himself across Yuuri’s shoulders as the shorter man pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “The private collection, I mean.”

Yuuri gapes at him. “You _didn’t_. Oh god, I bet I look awful.” He contemplates giving in while Victor looks smug, and he begrudgingly unlocks his phone, handing it to his taller partner. Victor goes to the night stand to get his cell for the exchange. Yuuri hurriedly looks through the pictures, which have a hundred filters over them and an alarming number of shots of his jutting hip bones.

It’s kind of…sweet. Beside him, Victor grins widely. “Never, love. Aww, look, Makkachin and I are adorable here.”

Yuuri sighs and smiles back, realizing all over again that he’s deeply in love with Victor. “Yeah. You are.”

“And look! You’re on my favorite shot of _you_!” Victor holds the phone even closer to Yuuri’s face. In the photo, Yuuri is laid out on the couch with Victor’s coat pulled over his lap. Their engagement ring shines brightly in the low light of the apartment, a beam of light is just over Yuuri’s ankles, and even Yuuri has to admit that the picture is poetic. “I could submit this to a magazine.”

“Don’t push it,” Yuuri murmurs, easily leaning into Victor’s arms, putting the phone down on the night stand so he can hold his fiancé more closely.

“So, pictures are still allowed?” Victor breathes on the shell of Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri sighs again, kissing Victor’s forearms.

“I guess so,” Yuuri replies lowly, closing his eyes and enjoying Victor’s warmth at his back. “And stop trying to kiss me. You need to get dressed.” Victor grumbles, pulling away. As he goes, Yuuri snaps one last photo of his back, but Victor catches him and turns, sticking out his tongue in the blurry shot.

Yuuri giggles at the picture, then he presses the button to lock his screen and decides to study it later, when he has time to admire Victor’s quiet moments at home.

**Author's Note:**

> writing requests are closed until dec 31st so i can catch up, but feel free to chat with me [on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)!! thanks as always fandom, i love u guys so much ♥♥♥


End file.
